Almost
by magnolia-bunny
Summary: Kagome was almost a miko, almost a woman, almost home... almost happy?  Kagome/Kurama limey oneshot.


_Disclmaimer: I own nothing~_

_Title: Almost  
Fandom: Inuyasha / Yu Yu Hakusho  
Pairing: Kagome/Kurama  
Rating/Warning: M for not-quite graphic lemon  
Word Count: 2084  
Summary: Kagome discovers there youkai in her time as well. Even if they can't fix her past, she can make them her future.  
A/N: Well, I began writing this back in February using a mixture of __**fandom100**__ 's Naughty Drab-A-Thon prompts. I was never really satisfied with it and I still am not, but I've got other things to work on so Voila! Kagurama goodness! ~_

Kagome screeched as she skidded down the hall, limbs spread every which way and body tipping this way and that. She wasn't sure whether to blame the alcohol, for surely she was never this clumsy when sober, or the 'slippery when wet' sign that she could now see placed at the wrong end of the hall. Either way the young woman knew that this little excursion would not end well.

Kagome covered her eyes with her sweaty palms when she glimpsed the nearest obstacle. The Alice Blue walls promised both the pain of collision and the end of the horrible spinning sensation. Even when mobile she felt dizzy and ill, and she knew that slipping across the well-polished floors would do nothing to help her stand steady later on. Fully aware of what would happen, Kagome began bracing herself for impact.

The startling sensation of collision was too abrupt and the recipient was not nearly stable enough to have been the wall. Kagome gasped when she heard a pained moan from somewhere beneath her. _Oops, _she thought, her mind clearing as her head ceased its endless spinning.

Cautiously opening one eye, she found a rather handsome young man splayed out across the floor a few feet from her, red hair fanning out around him on the cool tile.

Mumbling an apology, she stood, straightened her clothing and offered him her hand.

The fingers that brushed hers sent shivers down her spine as his youki tingled along the edge of her senses. The eyes that met hers were a vibrant green and the hair that he was running a hand through was a magnificent shade of red. For a brief moment his eyes met hers and his expression turned to one of curiosity.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Kagome could have sworn his eyes flashed gold when he offered her his arm. She was far too curious to shake him off. When would she get another chance to speak with a modern demon? Even with her brain muddled as it was, she recognized that it had been far too long since she last felt the stirrings of youki mingle with her own pure aura.

Kurama lead her away from vacant area of the building and into a well-lit reception hall.

"My friend was getting married tonight," he explained. She didn't fail to notice the bits of youki that trailed after those in the room, and made no effort to hide her own well developed spiritual powers.

Near the punch table a large human and his clearly youkai companion froze in their flirting to glance at the couple in surprise. The man's face split into a big grin, but when he tried open his mouth and speak, his deep voice beginning to rumble through the air, he was smashed into from behind by an older, fiery looking woman.

The darkly-clad boy looking out onto the city from the balcony never turned his eyes in their direction, but she could have sworn she heard him mumble something, which earned him a glare from her companion and a smile smile from her. So, his name was Kurama.

When they reached the food table, tucked off into a slightly quieter corner of the room, her first impulse was to reach for a glass of wine, but Kagome wanted to be as sober for this as possible, this chance meeting with an unlikely new friend, so she opted instead for a strawberry, taking it between her thumb and forefinger and dipping it into the dark chocolate that sat to the side in a pretty glass bowl.

The chocolate dripped off of the strawberry as she placed it into her mouth, staining her bottom lip chocolate brown.

She didn't move away when he leaned in, didn't fidget as he brought a napkin to her face and wiped away the sweet residue. So engulfed in the stranger was she, that Kagome didn't pull away when he leaned in as though he were about to kiss her.

A crash brought her back to reality.

In the centre of the room, a woman swayed on her feet, dressed to the nines. Her long, light brown hair was up in a simple style, tears were spreading her eye make-up down her cheeks.

Kurama leaned in again to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry about her," when she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. "She's the grooms mother." Well, that would explain that... kind of. A blue-haired woman ran into the scene and lead the blubbering woman off.

Something hot and moist ran across her upper cheekbone. Kurama looked sheepish at her questioning glance. "How _did_ you manage to get chocolate all the way up there?"

The _stranger _squeezed her hand before leading her out onto the dance floor. Taking the glass of wine she had begun to sip from - what was the point in being responsible again? - from her hands he began his dance, and she got lost in the sensation of him against her, moving, moving, everything moving, spinning and swaying together in an endless vortex of colour and light.

She felt like she would burst with some undefined emotion as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, his breath moist and hot in her ear. It was a pleasant distraction from her darker thoughts, focusing on the last time she had stood this close to a demon-human and let herself be one with him. This man was a gentleman, his hands moving up and down her back and onto her hips with each new step, carefully avoiding her backside. He continued answering the lighter questions that she had wanted to ask him, halting only to slow their dance as the song changed.

His name was Suiichi, meaningless, and incorrect, if she could trust what the dark demon man at the balcony had called him. His number was something long and complicated, and he handed it to her scrawled out on a napkin in the neatest hand writing she had ever seen.

The information covered the basics. Kurama, or rather Suiichi, was a botanist. He had recently graduated from university. He wasn't boastful or arrogant when he told her that he had graduated top of the university. He was an interesting man, but it was not the information that she had been seeking the most. He seemed to sense her disappointment, for his hands wrapped around her waist and brought her into him, tighter and tighter until she was sure that he would consume her whole. Take her into him inch by inch until they were one being.

She was warm and fuzzy. Happy to be in his arms. So odd, that she could be attracted to this stranger. She should have felt uncomfortable, she had only been this close physically to someone once, a long time ago, and it hurt to remember even with the alcohol numbing her sadness. She should have felt more out of place, yet this air of youki and protection was so utterly familiar that she almost began sobbing when he put her in a cab and sent her home.

She probably dreamed it all up, but the next morning his number was still clenched firmly in her hand. Kagome blamed the alcohol.

She was ashamed of her behaviour. She wasn't _that_ kind of girl. She didn't whore around with strange men. Didn't dance with unknown demons or let them send her home. She didn't ditch her cousins' birthday parties to dance with strangers. In fact, she was almost normal now, and that fact crushed her with more force than any other knowledge could have.

But, if he was here, perhaps there were others. And maybe someone would know how to re-open her well.

The young woman chose, at first, to ignore the mysterious phone number, but it wasn't a day later that she called and received a message stating that the number was out of service.

On the third day, she stepped outside of her door on her way to the store, she caught the quickest flash of red, heading around the Goshinbuki. Catching up to him was impossible, but as she rounded the bend she caught sight of the well house door sliding closed.

She wrenched the door open with all of the force she could muster and then flew down the stairs, jumping into the well without a second thought and laughing breathlessly when he caught her.

Catching his startled green eyes with her exuberant brown ones, Kagome accepted that her world was changing yet again, felt it being wrenched off of its hinges and shaken to its core. She hoped that this time it would be for the better.

Not losing a second, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and demanded an answer; "Are you a demon or aren't you?"

Without another word, they were back on the shrine steps, he lead her toward his car and opened the door for her. Sliding into the passengers seat, she didn't miss the look that he shot her when her skirt rode up on her thigh before pressing comfortably into the leather. Something white and lacy peaked out from beneath the short skirt she wore.

Even as frazzled as he was, Kurama still knew something _delicious_ when he saw it.

"How much do you know?" he asked, finally, as they sat in a traffic jam.

"You are a youkai, kitsune if my senses are not lying to me. Your real name is Kurama."

He made no attempt to hide his displeasure, though she could feel something beneath his skin roil with anticipation and impatience. "I know nothing about you."

"Kagome. Twenty years old. I work as a cleaner at night, and attend college during the day. "Er..." She carefully considered how much she should tell him, and how best to sum up her feudal adventures. "Ex-miko."

"That explains nothing." And it didn't, not really. She invited him into a nearby bakery where she explained things further.

They spent a lot of time getting to know one another.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:::;:;:;:;:;;:;:;::;;:::;;:;;:;:;:;:;:;;;::;:;:;:::;;:;:;

Kagome's fingers wound through his flaming red hair, tipping his head at the proper angle so she could greedily suckle his creamy neck while her leg wound around his hip.

Cradling her in his arms, he offered her a place of comfort, falling with her onto perfectly white sheets and rolling a top her.

Perhaps because of his flaming hair, longer almost than her own, she found this man, human or not, to be captivating. There was something about him that reminded her of wilder nights that had been terrorizing in a completely different way.

His fingers trailed up her thigh, making invisible patterns on her stockings and drawing a long moan from her swollen lips.

He growled against her throat, his hands working the buttons of her shirt open one at a time. A knock at the door made the growling increase and Kagome, not far enough gone yet to ignore it, stared down at him in surprise.

He looked at her sheepishly from beneath his long lashes. Stretching up and placing a hand behind her neck, he propped her up a little and leaned in to breath in her ear. "Ignore him and he'll go away." Any thought of protest was cut off when he bit down suddenly, he hand diving back down to brush against her upper thigh again.

"T-tease," his teeth clanking against hers sent her falling back against the pillows.

Looking up into his face, she saw the playful smirk on his lips, the shadows that haunted his eyes. He descended upon her once more, her eyes closing before she could see his eyes change to gold.

He bit down on her neck, moved his hand up, braced himself against the bed...

And she almost forgot it all.

And he was almost Youko completely with no potion, no smoke or fog.

_Almost_.

For that one moment in time she was no longer a human girl, but someone else, someone brilliant. Someone who didn't even care that they could be seen with the curtains open and the room illuminated in a soft glow. For one brief second, time slowed and stilled for her. She knew that she couldn't reverse it completely but watching red fade to silver and green change to gold, she felt almost like herself again.

Well or no well, she was home.


End file.
